Il était une fois un OS
by ArgentOrme
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS dramione.
1. Chapter 1: Souvenirs

_Bonjour à tous, voici un petit recueil d'OS dramione. Je ne publierai malheureusement pas souvent mais j'essayerai de venir le plus souvent possible. J'espère que cet OS-ci vous plaira. Merci pour votre lecture, ArgentOrme._

* * *

Marcher, marcher et marcher. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis bientôt une demi-heure à tourner en rond dans l'aile ouest du château. Elle avait entamé sa ronde en pestant contre Ron mais avait fini par retrouver le sourire après avoir découvert deux Serpentards dans une salle de classe alors qu'ils devaient être dans les cachots. Tout en continuant de longer les murs du château, elle repensait à toutes ses années passées ici. C'était sa dernière année dans le château et après avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, tout allait pour le mieux pour la jeune fille. En voyant une tête blonde au loin, un souvenir vint directement à la brune.

_"- Lâche-moi Malfoy et tu n'as rien à faire ici, s'exclama-t-elle. Sors immédiatement !_

_- Ou sinon quoi Granger ? Tu vas sortir ta petite baguette et me stupéfixier ?_

_- Tu me sous-estimes alors que tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable ! cria-t-elle_

_- Mais évidemment, à part rester dans tes bouquins et trainer avec des moins que rien, tu sais faire autre chose, Sang-de-Bourbe ? dit-il en ricanant _

_Il l'avait de nouveau lâché. Cette insulte qu'il sortait comme si ce n'était que des mots banals mais loin de là. Ces trois petits mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme le son aigu d'une cloche de cathédrale qui sonne les 12 coups de minuit."_

Son sourire disparut petit à petit mais en le voyant arriver près d'elle pour de vrai, il revint et son cœur battit comme si elle venait de parcourir tout le château en courant. Il lui sourit doucement alors qu'il la tira à lui.

- A quoi penses-tu Mia ? chuchota-t-il près de son cou

Elle ne voulait pas le rendre triste avec ce vieux souvenir et tout en pensant cela, un autre lui vint en tête.

- Celui du bal d'il y a quelques jours Draco, je repensais à toi, à nous.

Il recula un peu tout en la regardant dans les yeux et lui conta sa version du bal :

_"Je te vois danser tout contre lui, il a sa main droite posée sur ta hanche et l'autre dans le bas de ton dos tandis que tu poses tranquillement tes si jolies mains dans sa nuque. Ta robe rouge sang virevolte__ lorsque tu remues sur le rythme lent de la musique__. Tu es fatiguée et tu as mal aux pieds mais tu continues de danser, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Il te sourit, croyant qu'il est tien à jamais mais il ne sait pas, ne sait rien. Après cette guerre qui était la nôtre, j'ai changé et tu as été la seule à l'avoir vu. Je sais qu'après cette danse, tu partiras prendre de quoi boire, sans doute un jus de citrouille, ta boisson préférée. Mais pour une fois, je me trompe car tu lui souris en retour mais tu as peur, peur qu'il croit des choses que tu ne voudrais alors tu t'éloignes doucement en lui caressant l'épaule et il comprend. Il comprend qu'il ne sera jamais tien et il s'en va après t'avoir baisé la joue. Tu souris toujours mais cette fois si tu me regardes timidement. Tu hésites à t'avancer vers moi alors c'est moi qui vient vers toi. Certaines personnes se sont retournées mais n'osent rien dire de peur de gâcher ce moment magique. Tu avances à ton tour, faisant bouger doucement tes si jolies boucles brunes que j'aime tant toucher et tu t'arrêtes à ma hauteur. Je te prends par les hanches puis dépose ma main gauche dans le bas de ton dos comme il le faisait précédemment. Ton sourire s'agrandit et sans que je ne le remarque moi-même, je souris aussi. Tu avances ta tête afin de cacher la rougeur de tes joues._

_- Ne te caches pas, je te murmure._

_- Ton sourire Draco, c'est la première fois en public, dis-tu en riant."_

- Oh Draco, je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi Mia, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement en l'attirant toujours plus près de lui, moi aussi je t'aime.


	2. Chapter 2: les matins de Draco Malfoy

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos petites reviews et je suis contente que le premier OS vous ait plu! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Bisous, ArgentOrme._

* * *

Tous les matins, Draco Malfoy avait son petit rituel rien qu'à lui. Il émergeait doucement du sommeil, tâtonnait la place à côté de lui sachant très bien ce qu'il y découvrirait, passait doucement les mains dans les cheveux de sa femme pour enfin déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Son amour émergeait alors à son tour et tout en souriant lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser. Draco aimait ses petits moments rien qu'à eux car depuis que la guerre était finie, il avait besoin de se rappeler qu'il avait la chance d'être toujours en vie. Après ça, ils se levaient tous les deux et ils prenaient ensemble leur douche. Mais ce matin-ci était différent. Il avait beau chercher dans tout le Manoir, Hermione était introuvable. Et c'est un Draco Malfoy apeuré qui transplana dans la maison de son ancien ennemi.

- Potter, réveille-toi bon sang !

- Mmh, tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser par hasard ? fit une voix endormie

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux, sors de ce lit immédiatement !

- Que fais-tu là d'abord ? Et laisse-moi donc avec ma femme, s'énerva le brun

- Hermione a disparu espère de veracrasse alors au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi avec ta femme, sors de ce lit immédiatement, criait alors Draco.

Un silence se fit avant que le Potter en question ne se lève en vitesse de son lit alors que sa femme se réveillait à son tour à cause des bruits que faisait l'intrus. En entendant ce qu'il criait, elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres et sans même ouvrir les yeux elle répondit :

- Draco, si au moins tu avais regardé sur la table dans ton salon, tu aurais remarqué que ton adorable femme t'avait laissé une lettre et si tu avais été encore plus intelligent, tu l'aurais lu et tu aurais su qu'elle était partie à Ste Mangouste, sombre crétin.

- Bordel Pansy ne me traite pas de débile, je ne suis pas la belette !

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce qu'elle t'a dit, ria le mari de la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi diable Mia est-elle à Ste Mangouste ? s'énerva le blond

- Car je l'ai forcé à aller voir un médicomage avant qu'elle ne soit encore plus malade que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, répondit Pansy alors qu'elle s'asseyait enfin sur le lit. Tu veux bien partir de notre maison maintenant et attendre gentiment ta femme chez toi ? Tout en le voyant partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire que la prochaine fois, il ferait bien de ne plus jamais rentrer dans leur chambre.

Tout en sortant de la chambre, il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention quand il s'était réveillé. Il rentra vite chez lui pour attendre sa Mione mais au bout de deux longues heures à attendre sur le divan, Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il avait fini deux bouteilles d'hydromel sachant que si sa femme rentrerait, il serait encore conscient alors qu'avec du whisky pur feu ça aurait été le contraire. Il se leva tout en maudissant cette dernière de ne lui donner aucunes nouvelles. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu aller la rejoindre directement à l'hôpital mais après réflexion et plutôt par mauvaise foi, il s'était rassit en se disant que si elle avait envie qu'il vienne avec elle, elle l'aurait réveillé et emmené avec ce matin. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir un peu, il entendu un « plop » signifiant l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le salon.

- Draco, où es-tu ? cria une voix

Par orgueil, et toujours de mauvaise foi, il descendit doucement les marches pour arriver au salon que sa femme s'énervait de ne pas l'entendre lui répondre. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, elle lui sauta au cou si bien qu'il dut faire attention de ne pas tomber.

- Pourquoi donc ne m'as-tu pas attendu avant de partir ce matin ?

- Et bien Pansy m'a cassé les pieds pour aller voir un médicomage et comme je sais que tu détestes aller jusque là-bas sauf pour voir ton Blaise chéri, j'y suis allée seule. Je croyais que ça n'allait durer qu'une petite heure mais après ce que m'a annoncé le médicomage, j'ai eu besoin de décompresser et je suis partie chez Ginny.

- Que t'a dit le médicomage pour que tu aies besoin de voir Ginny ? Je me suis inquiété jusqu'au point d'aller réveiller ton cher Potter toujours au lit avec Pansy qui s'est littéralement foutu de ma gueule tout en me traitant d'imbécile !

- Si tu avais lu mon mot sur la table, tu ne te serais pas inquiété, ria-t-elle doucement

- Bien sûr que si, je suis inquiet depuis deux semaines. Depuis que tu es si malade, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

- Je, hum, c'est que, bredouilla-t-elle

- Mia, regarde-moi, dit-il en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains. Que se passe-t-il de si grave pour que tu en perdes tes mots ?

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire Dray, et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir.

- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? s'inquiéta-il

- Non, non pas malade. C'est autre chose… commença-t-elle. Tu te souviens de notre conversation avec ton père la semaine dernière ?

- Qu'est-ce que mon père à avoir avec le fait que tu sois partie à… Par Merlin, Mia ! Tu, tu wow, tu ne me dis pas que ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'il se levait en la faisait tourner dans les airs.

- Oh Merlin, Draco arrête ça de suite avant que je ne vomisse sur ta nouvelle chemise, riait-elle

- On va avoir un bébé, Mia, un bébé oh Merlin, un bébé. Il faut tout de suite que je le dise à Blaise !

- Et ça recommence, chuchota la brune tandis que son mari partait en courant vers la cheminée pour aller voir son meilleur ami.

Depuis qu'elle était mariée à Draco, elle était toujours étonnée de le voir si proche de son meilleur ami alors qu'il était si froid avec tout le monde à part elle et ses parents. Malgré qu'elle soit un peu agacée par le manque d'intérêt que son mari lui portait à l'instant, elle était contente qu'ils soient dans 8 mois parents.

- Mia, que fais-tu ? Viens tout de suite ici, s'exclama son mari. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour prévenir Blaise.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais partie voir Ginny après être sortie de Ste Mangouste. Crois-tu vraiment que Blaise n'aurait pas écouté notre conversation alors qu'il était présent aussi ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va aller l'annoncer officiellement à tout le monde, aller dépêche-toi Mia.

Et c'est après un nombre incalculable de visites chez tous leurs amis que la jeune femme put enfin se coucher au lit avec son mari qui lui pensant qu'en plus de chouchouter sa femme, il pourrait chouchouter le nouveau Malfoy qui grandissait petit à petit dans le petit ventre de sa Mione.


	3. Chapter 3: Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Hello, hello tout le monde. Alors voici un nouvel OS que je viens d'écrire tout en écoutant "Pourquoi tu pleures?" de Madame Kay que j'écoutais beaucoup il y a deux ans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que je viens d'écrire. Enfin, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vachement plaisir! Comme je commence mes examens (merci la Belgique!), les OS viendront très rarement alors désolé si je ne poste pas beaucoup. _

_Bisous, bisous. ArgentOrme._

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle était assise par terre en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione était assise dans un couloir du quatrième étage alors qu'elle aurait dû être avec le reste des élèves dans la Grande Salle. Elle sanglotait doucement sachant que personne ne viendrait dans ce couloir, mais c'était sans compter un certain brun qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

- Mione, tu pleures ? fit-il

- Laisse-moi Harry, répondit-elle en reniflant

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre..._

Le brun se mit à côté de sa meilleure amie et la prit doucement dans ses bras tout en la berçant.

- Mione, explique-moi s'il te plait…

- C'est juste que, commença la jeune fille mais finit par pleurer de plus belle

_Pourquoi tu pleures?_

_J'ai besoin qu'on m'entende..._

- Mione, je suis là, j'ai toujours été là alors explique-moi s'il te plait. C'est à cause de Ron ?

Si seulement ça avait été à cause de Ron pensa Mione, elle aurait su qu'après quelques jours, tout se serait passé comme d'habitude. Mais non, il avait fallu que ça soit à cause de ce satané blond platine qui lui avait fait à nouveau du mal.

_Elle a besoin d'exprimer ses peines,_

_Elle a seulement besoin qu'on la soutienne,_

- Harry, ce n'est pas à cause de Ron, commença-elle. J'en ai marre de toute cette mascarade, j'en ai marre de vous mentir tout le temps alors que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je n'en peux plus de vous trahir alors que vous êtes avec moi depuis le début. J'ai juste besoin de vous.

_Elle a envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre,_

_Elle a l'impression que c'est de sa faute_

_Si le monde tourne sans regarder,_

_Comme une ronde qui l'aurait oubliée..._

- Ecoute Mione, si c'est à propos de Malfoy, on est au courant, hésita son meilleur ami

- Que, quoi ? Comment-ça ? s'exclama Hermione

- Et bien, la fois passée avec Ginny, on revenait de la salle sur demande et on vous a vu dans un des couloirs. On n'a pas voulu s'en mêler sachant que tu nous l'aurais bien dit tôt ou tard…

- Oh mon dieu Harry, pardonne-moi de vous l'avoir caché. C'est juste que ce n'était pas prévu, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça tu sais ?

Et elle se remit à pleurer légèrement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année, à tous ces moments où elle s'était rapprochée de Malfoy alors qu'ils devaient être ennemis. Elle venait de se séparer de Ron qui s'était directement mis avec Lavande. Elle se sentait si mal, si nulle alors elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras du blond.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_J'aimerais me sentir belle..._

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Y a personne qui m'appelle..._

- Chut Mione, ce n'est rien, je suis là, chut, la berça-t-il

- C'était après que Ron se soit mis avec Lavande, Harry. Je me sentais tellement nulle et puis tu étais avec Ginny du coup, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça alors il a été là quand je me sentais mal, il m'a aidé tu sais mais là, dans la salle, il, il, oh Harry !

Elle aurait voulu que cette soirée ne se passe pas comme ça, elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras comme il avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire mais non, ils devaient se cacher et montrer aux yeux de tout Poudlard qu'ils se détestaient toujours malgré que la guerre soit finie. Parce que c'était comme ça, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors quand elle avait vu Astroria dans ses bras, ses bras à lui, ceux qui l'appartenaient, elle s'était sentie si mal. Mais quand elle avait remarqué que la jeune brune s'était rapproché pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son Draco et qu'il n'avait pas protesté, les larmes avaient coulé et coulaient toujours.

_Elle a des milliers de rêves en tête,_

_Elle voit d'autres ciels à sa fenêtre,_

_Elle est comme toutes les autres à son âge,_

_Elle voit trop de princes qui sont de passage_

_Et qui l'aiment sans poser de questions,_

_Qui promettent et qui oublient son nom..._

- Ne dis rien, Mione, j'ai vu. Tout va bien se passer, allez viens, chuchota-t-il. Ne pleure plus, ça va aller.

- Je me déteste tellement Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller de la sorte. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Pourquoi aurait-il changé pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'Hermione Granger, fille de Moldus et à Gryffondor tandis que lui…

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Parfois je me déteste..._

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_C'est tout ce qui me reste..._

- Tandis que lui est un gros connard qui se sent mal de ne pas avoir repoussé à temps cette Astroria, résonna une voix dans le couloir.

Elle se leva si vite qu'elle faillit tomber mais Harry la rattrapa et se mit entre sa meilleure amie et son ennemi.

- Oh toi ! s'exclama-t-il

- Je sais Potter, dégage s'il te plait. J'aimerais vraiment parler avec Granger.

- Il en est hors de question, part d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne te jette un sort.

- Par pitié, tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire dégager ?

- Laisse Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle prit le bras de son meilleur ami et commença à partir alors que le blond était toujours débout derrière eux.

- Tu sais, dit-il tout haut afin que son Hermione l'entende. Tu sais que je tiens à toi Mia, alors oui, elle m'a embrassé mais par Merlin, si tu étais restée encore quelques petites secondes, tu aurais vu que je l'avais repoussé. Oui, je ne l'ai pas repoussée assez vite comme je l'aurais dû et s'il te plait, pardonne-moi mais ne me tourne pas le dos.

Elle s'était alors arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir. Elle n'osait plus bouger alors que son meilleur ami restait perplexe par les paroles du blond. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Parce que oui, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait menti à ses meilleurs amis, à sa famille mais elle en avait tellement marre de ses cachoteries, elle avait besoin de ce bonheur. Il s'approcha doucement et se mit derrière elle tout en caressant doucement sa hanche.

- Je suis tellement désolé Mia, je m'en veux tu sais ? Mais ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il

_Et tu pleures mais c'est chacun son tour,_

_On a tous été seuls un jour..._

_Tu es belle de ce que tu feras,_

_Le bonheur ne s'achète pas..._

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry comprit. Il avait eu raison de lui dire que tout irait bien. Il était heureux de voir sa meilleure amie dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait comme lui l'était avec Ginny. Il aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que cette fouine mais si elle avait accès au bonheur qu'elle recherchait tant depuis la fin de la guerre, alors il était heureux pour elle. Il l'a vit doucement pleurer mais cette fois-ci, il sut que ce n'était pas des larmes de peine mais des larmes de joie, celles qui arrivent subitement quand un surplus de choses positives arrivent.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_


End file.
